1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing car wax spray, more particularly to a method of manufacturing a car wax spray which is stored in the state of decomposed liquid in a storage bottle and will turn into the solid state after being sprayed out from the storage bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transportation is a basic living tool for people in e-times, and almost every family has a car. Besides the convenience brought by use of a motor vehicle, maintenance is also unavoidable. Protecting the car body from wind and rain is one of the key elements. After a motor vehicle has been used for some time, the car body becomes dirty due to the dusty wind and the sun. Under these circumstances, the car is either washed by oneself or sent to a cleaner. Car wash and waxing are needed to prevent rusting and maintaining the artistic look. The present car wax process generally includes the steps of plastering the sponge with solid wax and then waxing the car body. The wax is generally not evenly spread, and thus a lot of wax is wasted. Furthermore, the hard-to-reach area may get rusted easily, and the car body requires rework or replacement even under normal use of the car. The car waxing according to the present invention intends to improve the traditional waxing and the waxing quality may be enhanced as a result.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing car wax spray, particularly for those stored in the state of decomposed liquid in a storage bottle and will turn into the solid state after being sprayed out from the storage bottle.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing car wax spray by filling 55% of the solid wax into the bottom of a storage bottle, and then 35% of the soluble gaseous propane to dissolve and decompose the solid wax into a concentrated liquid state.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing car wax spray by filling 10% of the volatile butane into the storage bottle to dilute the concentrated wax liquid by the movement of two steel beads into a dilute ready liquid, such that when the air pressure sprays out the wax, the butane is oxidized by the air and is vaporized instantly, and the even film remained after the spray will resume its original solid state.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing car wax spray, particularly for those liquid wax used for evenly spraying on the surface of the car to prevent rusting without a waste of wax, which are the improvements of economy and effect over the traditional car wax by wiping.